What Little Romances Are Made Of
by Ainsley Wilson
Summary: kevin professes Gwen abt alien genes and their inheritance...ending wid Ben's goofiness... intelligent fluff...


**What Little Romances Are Made Of**

_**A/N:kevin mite be slitely OOC here and my authors notes wud mostly b in sms lingo...bt bear wid me...**_

Gwen sat on her rooftop contemplating the events of the day. It had been a very eventful day. Just some time ago, she came to know about the very basis of her being. The energy or Manna was what gave her all those powers and the ability to perform the spells. She had got an opportunity to become among the most powerful beings of the universe- a complete Anodite. She could have become more powerful than Ben with his Omnitrix powers but instead of being thrilled and elated at the prospect as most would have expected her to be, she felt upset and confused.

Confused because she always wanted to get as powerful as Ben in order to assist him efficiently on missions and get rid of the overall evil from the multiple galaxies and help people, in general. She had that opportunity just a couple hours ago and she could have said yes. Her mind had told her that she should. But her heart said otherwise. The thought of leaving behind everybody left her upset.

Upset because going with Grandma Verdona to Anodyne would imply leaving behind all the people and the life that she loved. Her school, studies, karate, friends, parents and HIM. She didn't know when and how, but he had become an integral part of her life, her thoughts and had started influencing major decisions in her life.

Like the decision she took of not going along with Grandma Verdona. She had asked her parents and they had left the decision to her. She had asked Ben and him too left it on her to decide saying that if she went away he would be able to re-build the team. This was a polite way of saying that even if I did leave there and the, my place would easily be filled by some other half alien, and that's what mattered to Ben.

Nobody tried to stop her, to convince her not to leave. And she felt pretty bad that people around her wouldn't miss her as much as she would miss them, maybe everybody felt that "_if she stays-well and good; if not we will still be okay._"

Gwen sighed as she recalled how at last, she had asked Kevin, with a dull ray of hope. She expected him to say the same things as the others had, but instead what he did say shocked her but at the same time made her heart go jelly.

_"Why would you even think about that? I think the whole thing is lame._ "That's what he had said. She couldn't help but peck his cheek as that short statement made her decide what exactly she did want. No, she didn't need ultimate superpowers and become a hero or something- not if Kevin wanted her to stay. She would stay back on Earth; live a happy human life by his side rather than going to a distant planet with her grandma where she would be nothing but an energy being.

She had immediately rushed down and had made her decision known to everyone. Although Grandma was kinda disappointed, she understood at last. Especially the part which was like her and Grandpa Max, she must have guessed the same feelings existed between her and Kevin.

"_Okay, what am I thinking?"_Gwen thought as she shook her head to get rid of the silly thoughts that were clouding her mind. Instead she tried to focus on the stars twinkling above her in the night sky. It was a moonless night which made the stars appear clearer. She gazed at the stars blankly; a calm smile graced her features as she looked on.

"You would have missed those on Anodyne." A deep male voice said snapping her out of her trance. Gwen looked at her right and saw Kevin grinning widely at her.

"You mean the stars?" asked Gwen.

Kevin nodded.

"Why, are the stars not visible on Anodyne?"She asked.

"Nope. Anodyne has two suns which also means that there is no nightfall there. And thus, no stars. And it does not have a natural satellite that means no moon either."Kevin explained.

"No night time? So the Anodites have to sleep in bright sunlight? "

Kevin giggled at her child like curiosity and said "Anodites don't sleep, Gwen. They are energy beings. They are never tired and hence never rest. Sleep is something unique to only a couple of species in the universe, humans being one of them. Others being Tetramands, Galvans, Vulpimancers, Necrofriggians etc. You know, even Ben's Chromastone and Ghostfreak do not sleep."

Gwen rolled her eyes at Kevin's vast knowledge. He really knew almost everything about aliens and planets.

"No sleep means no dreams, right? " Gwen asked again.

Kevin sighed and said," Yea Gwen, no dreams that means no knights and princesses and no means to escape the harsh realities of life just for some hours." Kevin completed the train of her thoughts.

Gwen mentally shuddered at the thought of not being able to have sweet dreams and the hope of meeting your prince. All that came from dreams and no dreams meant no romantic aspirations.

"I'm glad I chose not to go. I love dreaming." Gwen said without thinking as she stared at her lap.

Kevin smiled at her statement and lightly touched her cheek with the back of his hand. Gwen looked up at him right into his eyes and could see the relief and peace in his eyes. She smiled blushingly when suddenly a thought came to her mind.

"How come I cannot go about without sleep for long when I am a quarter Anodite?"

Kevin was taken aback by her sudden query and tried to recall what he had learnt about Anodite and fractional Anodite sleep patterns.

"Okay, look. The thing is that Human DNA is dominant over most forms of genetic material in the universe. Except Tetramands and that XLR8. This means that even if human DNA is combined with other genetic matter, it is the human DNA that would be able to express maximum traits in the individual. The other form of genes are allowed to be expressed only so much as not to interfere with human DNA expression.

In short, other forms of genetic material may _add_ to your human traits to give you superpowers but it cannot _subtract_ anything from your human attributes like sleeping, feeding, emotions etc. "Kevin finished with a deep breath.

Had it been anyone other than Gwen, they wouldn't have understood a word of the genetic discourse just given by Kevin considering the number of technical and semi technical terms he used. But Gwen, being the bookworm that she was, could take in all the stuff he told her. She had Genetics as a topic in high school which made her understand everything without difficulty.

Gwen nodded but she still had doubts. "Then how come Grandma told me that she could help me become a complete Anodite? And how come your human attributes were masked when you were 11, and had tuned into that…." Her voice trailed off as she couldn't find the right words to describe the monster that Kevin used to be as a child.

"Monster?" Kevin offered.

Gwen shook her head frantically in the negative and said "Nope. The amalgam of ten superpower aliens from Ben's Omnitrix. "Gwen stated flatly.

Kevin chuckled at her antic. She never called him a 'monster' or a 'freak' even if they were talking about his childhood and those words very much fit him perfectly.

"Anyway, onto your question. I was able to express al that characters and my human ones were masked because of 2 reasons. First, I had undergone a genetic mutation caused by the intense radiation energy of the Omnitrix which rendered my Osmosian DNA dominant.

The other reason was that against my human DNA, my genes had taken up 10 other DNA samples. When its 1 or 2 samples, the human DNA can mask them or render them recessive. But when there are multiple DNAs pitched against a single human one, the human DNA is bound to get masked.

That remains true until sometime, after which the human DNA again dominates itself by combating the alien DNA. And that's the reason I became a human again. And that is the answer to the next question you might have asked." Kevin said the last part smugly.

Gwen stared at him wide eyed as though he had grown 3 heads. Kevin laughed at her silly expression as he crossed his arms on his chest self confidently.

"Whoa. You know a whole lotta about Genetics. And people think schooling is needed to make you smart. "

Kevin smirked and was about to retort when suddenly Ben's shrill voice penetrated the calm of the night.

"Gwen, get away from him. He could harm you. Run from here. And you Mr. Fake Kevin just tell me what you did to _our _Kevin." Ben yelled as he slammed the Omnitrix on his wrist and turned Big Chill.

Kevin and Gwen just stared at him trying to understand what he was getting at. But unfortunately, they couldn't.

"What do you mean dobe? I am the real Kevin."Kevin realized how stupid he sounded and exclaimed as he scratched his head in frenzy, "Hey what am I saying?"

Gwen giggled at the boys' stupid actions. She asked Ben still laughing," What was that, Ben? Another daily soap concept?"

Ben turned back to his human form and crossed his arm on his chest with a frown.

"Yea, make fun of me for trying to protect my cousin." Ben said sarcastically.

Gwen rolled her eyes at Ben's foolish comment and said," Protect me? From what? Him?" She said pointing towards Kevin.

Ben nodded his head in a slight 'yes'. Kevin looked at him shocked beyond belief.

"Hey, I thought you have started trusting me. I was not trying to kill her or something." Kevin said throwing his arms in the air.

Ben eyed him suspiciously and said" I trust Kevin, the real Kevin Levin. Not some impostor wearing Kevin's identity mask." Ben said with eyes closed and arms crossed in front.

Kevin face slapped himself and said" what makes you think I am NOT the real Kevin, moron?"

"Well, I heard you talking about all that genetic stuff and using that complicated lingo that my Biotech 'Prof Mr. Gorgon uses. That's common coming from Gwen's mouth but it's totally unlike Kevin to be sooo damn smart. So, Mr. Fake, get lost or prepare to fight. IT'S HERO TIME!"

Ben was about to program the Omnitrix again when Gwen said, "Zip it, knucklehead. Kevin knows a lot of stuff regarding aliens and their life styles due to his long association with various aliens from other planets and he learnt a whole lotta during his _adventures._"

Ben scratched his head moronically and said" well, whatever. But I got my eyes on you, young man." Ben said mocking Gwen's dad. Kevin mentally shivered at the memory but rolled his eyes at Ben.

**I know kevin seemed more bookwormish than usual and Gwen was the ignorant one...bt i jst saw hw Kevin knws mch abt nythng hez intrstd in ...n he mst b interested in his lineage and genes...so...**


End file.
